Antennas on aircraft are used for wireless communication with other aerial or ground vehicles and stationary structures. To provide communication and connectivity services, antennas emit or radiate antenna signals. The radiated signals may be referred to as an antenna pattern. Aircraft antennas have complex antenna patterns that arise from scattering and diffraction from the aircraft itself and mounted components on the aircraft. An antenna pattern is the relative power density (measured in dB) of the wave transmitted by an antenna in a given direction. Antenna patterns on aircraft are rarely uniform or spherical. Usually they are complex, with different peaks and nulls. Characterizing antenna patterns using an antenna measurement system may be helpful in increasing the size and strength of wireless connections. An antenna measurement system typically consists of transceivers, probes, an inertial measurement unit (IMU), altimeter, and GPS/GNSS.